This invention relates to recording stylii for use in recording on heat sensitive material. Recorders for producing a visible trace on a recording medium such as heat sensitive paper are well known in the art as evidenced, for example, by U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,417. In the prior art, however, as for example in the above mentioned patent, the hot stylus is not adequate to provide operation over a substantial range of ambient temperature conditions while at the same time providing a large range of writing speeds and the ability to operate continuously over a long period of time without significant wear.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved recording stylus for recording on heat sensitive material.